


Training

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of Snoke, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, I'm Sorry, Kylo throws too many tantrums, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, TellyAl, because evil space husbands, jumps into trash compactor, slight dub-con, this one is mostly my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could, I would have you ejected into space by way of the nearest airlock. Have I not told you before to stop damaging my ship? My crew? Yet you continue to throw the most childish and petty temper tantrums and take out your frustrations on the nearest piece of expensive machinery. How dare you?" Kylo chuckled. "Ah. General Hux. I had wondered who would be brave or stupid enough to interrupt my training."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This one is mostly my fault. I thought of the plot when we were brainstorming ideas and it took off. I hope you enjoy it.

Hux stormed into the training room, eyes ablaze. Kylo Ren had torn apart another expensive piece of equipment in a fit of blind rage. Hux was fuming. His eyes searched only briefly for the target of his anger but he stopped short at his appearance. Kylo Ren was stood in the centre of the training floor, his heavy outer robe, cloak, and helmet set to the side and a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. His sabre was drawn and he seemed to be waiting; listening. Suddenly shots fired from all sides of the room. Kylo dodged and flipped and flourished his sabre, moving with calculated grace. He seemed not to have noticed Hux's entrance at all, focused completely on his training exercise.

Hux shook his head and made his way down the stairs of the empty risers, toward the blindfolded knight. He approached from behind, surreptitiously switching off the training module. He grabbed Kylo around the neck, kicking his sabre out of his surprise-slackened grip. Kylo went completely still, all muscles in his body tense. Hux leaned in to whisper in his ear, his rage barely contained. "If I could, I would have you ejected into space by way of the nearest airlock. Have I not told you before to stop damaging my ship? My crew? Yet you continue to throw the most childish and petty temper tantrums and take out your frustrations on the nearest piece of expensive machinery. How dare you?"

Kylo chuckled. "Ah. General Hux. I had wondered who would be brave or stupid enough to interrupt my training. I should've seen this coming.” Hux tightened his arm around Ren's neck, keeping the man in a headlock. The knight only laughed again. "You do realise that you can't hold me, right? I can easily overpower you, maybe even kill you without even removing my blindfold. Oh of course Snoke would be displeased at first, but you and I both know you're potentially," Kylo leaned his head back to whisper in Hux's ear, "replaceable."

Hux let go and swiped Kylo's feet out from under him, sending the man face first to the ground. With unearthly grace and speed, Kylo turned in midair to instead land on his upper back, using the momentum to spring back up to his feet. Hux wasted no time in charging at the man, throwing punches and kicks and vicious jabs. Kylo dodged well but was hit every so often, leaving him backing away rather than attacking. One swift jab in the throat from Hux caught him off guard and he made an awful choking noise before crumbling down completely when Hux kicked him in the centre of his chest. Hux walked forward and glanced down at Ren laying on his back, smirking at his seemingly easy victory.

His gloating ended abruptly when Kylo's foot connected with his gut, sending him a few steps backward. Kylo rolled to his feet and slammed his palm into Hux's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Hux barely managed to block another punch but was sent sprawling to the ground by a particularly high and hard kick. He glanced up just in time to see Kylo lower his leg and approach him. The Knight kicked him in the side for extra measure before lowering himself down to straddle Hux's hips, pinning his hands under his knees. "Now General. Do you admit defeat?" he asked, reaching up to remove his blindfold.

Hux surged forward, freeing his hands and pinning Kylo Ren to the ground by his shoulders. Kylo made a surprised sound that caught in his throat as Hux leaned in closer and closer. Their noses brushed as Hux spoke softly, teasingly. “By now, Ren, all I want from you is an apology and a promise to take your aggressions, when they arise, elsewhere.” Kylo struggled for a moment as if testing Hux’s resolve. His mouth twisted in what could only be called a pout as he attempted to glare at Hux. The result was ruined by the blindfold that still covered his eyes, causing him to instead stare just below Hux’s face at his neck. Hux watched as Kylo grew increasingly impatient with the unrelenting silence. The young man renewed his struggle, thrashing and bucking to try and escape Hux’s hold.

Hux clamped his thighs down on Kylo’s hips and wrestled the man's hands under his knees. He replaced his own hands on the struggling man’s shoulders, holding him down with more weight than before. “C’mon Ren. Will an apology really kill you?” The man beneath him snarled, his nose wrinkling in anger. “No but it might kill you.” Hux chuckled darkly. “Not while I have you pinned like this. I wonder how long we can stay here before someone finds us like this. Imagine the talk that would go around the base. The all-powerful Kylo Ren, pinned to the ground like a simpering maiden. Everyone will say what a petulant child you are. Everyone will know-” Kylo growled and bucked, almost succeeding in throwing Hux off of him. He was wild as he fought, his teeth gnashing and his legs kicking.

He froze suddenly when Hux shifted his hips, pressing flush against him. “Get off of me,” Kylo hissed. Hux blinked in confusion at the young man's reaction, his eyes widening when Ren pulled at his quivering lip with his teeth. He full on grinned when he realised Kylo was beginning to get hard under him. “Oh. Well this is a turn of events,” he teased, his eyes roaming over the other man's slightly shaking form. “Hux, I’m warning you. Get off of me or I’ll-” “You've never felt like this before, have you? You've never allowed anyone to come close enough to you for this kind of thing.”

Kylo continued to fight as Hux spoke, his protests becoming weaker and weaker. Hux ground his hips down against Kylo’s and the young man let out a low whine. “Is it pride that stopped you from pursuing this kind of touch? Or were you simply afraid?” “Get away from me or I'll-” Hux’s lips crashed against Kylo’s, his tongue pushing into the other man's mouth. Kylo let out a startled moan and jerked his face away. “Hux. Sto-” Kylo cut himself off with a loud moan as Hux sunk his teeth into the spot where his neck connected to his shoulder.

Hux dragged himself down Kylo’s body, pushing up his tunic and undershirt to pepper kissed and bites all over his toned torso. Every press of his lips or tongue against Kylo’s body extracted a small needy sound from the shivering man. Hux gripped the waistband of Kylo’s trousers and pulled down before the other man could protest, setting his erection free. The general leaned in and blew a cool breath over the flushed and weeping head of Kylo’s cock and the knight shuddered. Before he moved any further he glanced up at Kylo’s shocked and aroused face. The young man scrunched his brow in confusion and anticipation.

“Before I go any further, promise me you won't continue to damage my ship.” Hux smirked at Kylo’s expression of pained arousal as the blindfolded knight sputtered indignantly. “Dammit Hux, I won't be- gah!” Kylo nearly choked on a gasp when Hux placed a wet kiss on the head of his cock, his hips canting slightly as if pursuing more of the sensation. “Fine!” Kylo growled. “I promise. Now… please.”

Hux smirked and licked up the side of Kylo’s painfully hard erection, swirling his tongue around the head before wrapping his lips fully around it. Hux hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and Kylo moaned softly, his hands twitching by his sides. After a particularly hard suck, they flew forward to grip and pull at Hux’s hair, long pale fingers tangling in the short red locks. Hux bobbed up and down, taking Kylo as far as he could before pulling almost entirely back and going down again. His hands had moved to grip Kylo’s slightly bony hips, thumbs rubbing slow circles while his other fingers dug in hard enough to bruise. Kylo let out a sort of keen, which was Hux’s only warning that the man was about to come. Hux pulled back just in time for Kylo’s release which ended up all over Kylo’s bared stomach.

Hux calmly rose, brushing down his uniform to perfection and adjusting his hair back into its usual tidiness. “I'm glad we got that issue sorted. Now, if you need me I'll be on the bridge- what are you doing?” Hux asked suddenly as Kylo pushed himself up onto his knees in front of him. “I believe I'm returning the favour, General,” Kylo stated simply, reaching up and pulling Hux’s uniform trousers down just enough to free Hux’s own erection. Kylo leaned in slowly and pressed a few gentle kisses all along Hux’s length, smirking when the general’s breath hitched. Kylo licked up the underside of Hux’s cock, his movements tantalisingly slow. Hux shivered when the other man's teeth scraped along a sensitive vein.

He choked on a gasp when Kylo unhesitatingly sucked his full length down his throat, his hand instantly in the other man's long hair. He tugged harshly as Kylo continued in his ministrations, urging him to go faster. When Hux came it was with a full body shudder. Kylo pulled off of his cock with a loud pop and swallowed, licking the come off of his lips. Hux leaned down and kissed him passionately, breaking much too quickly for breath.

He reached up and gently removed the other man's blindfold, tossing it aside and staring into his hazel eyes. Kylo grinned, planting a soft kiss on Hux’s lips before standing and pulling on his heavy outer robe, his belt, and his cloak. “Thank you Hux. That was… a very good training session. I look forward to the next time.” Kylo Ren pulled on his helmet and exited the training room, a very disgruntled Hux staring after him.


	2. Armie-geddon

Hello readers!

If you haven't heard, our beloved General Ginger now has a backstory and, more importantly, a first name; Armitage.

We here at TellyAl totally support bastard, daddy issues, Armitage Hux, so we're going through all of our TFA material to edit the contents to include poor Armie and we've titled it Armie-geddon!

So enjoy this time, dear lovely readers, for this is the golden age of TellyAl Kylux stories!

As always, we remain ever your humble servants of sin.

~Telly

-Al

=Hela

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuugh. *jumps into Sarlaac pit*
> 
> We still have more on the way if you can believe it but we're going to take a short break from Star Wars soon and start finishing our Merlin fics. 
> 
> Edit:
> 
> Hello all! This story was recently updated for Armie-geddon! Please enjoy and leave your comments and kudos!
> 
> One kudos= One chill pill for smol but deadly Hux
> 
> ~Mac
> 
> Originally Posted 13 January, 2016


End file.
